Kiss me again
by evi.lxh
Summary: NozoEri One-shot. El día en que el duo deja las dudas y miedos atrás. (soy mala haciendo esto xD)


**Bueno primer fanfic de NozoEri en español, me aburri de traducirlo xD y bueno espero que les guste, solo eso :)**

_la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Nozomi_

**_la letra en cursiva y negra son los pensamientos de Eli_**

**Love Live! no es mio y tampoco sus personajes**

* * *

><p>-Nozomi –una voz la llamó a poca distancia, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¿Mm? –contesto aún no enfocada completamente.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Ah! Si, ya voy –Nozomi tomó sus cosas y salió del salón de clases donde la esperaba su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien? –Eli le preguntó preocupada

-Si ¿por qué preguntas?

-Has estado en las nubes todo el día –Eli le dijo con su mirada preocupada- estas actuando extraño

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –Nozomi respondió con una sonrisa- solo… tengo algo metido en mi cabeza, supongo que lo estoy pensando demasiado

-Siempre me puedes decir lo que te está pasando, para eso están las amigas –Eli le dijo con sinceridad.

-Descuida no es nada tan importante, te diré si esto me sobrepasa –Nozomi la miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Amigas", eso era lo que molestaba a la chica de pelo purpura, sabía perfectamente que tenía sentimientos más profundos que simple amistad por Eli y cada vez se le hacía más pesado ocultarlo, pero debía lograrlo.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Eli aún no estaba muy convencida.

_Que chica tan persistente; _Nozomi se río mentalmente.

-Lo prometo

Ambas chicas ya habían salido de la escuela al terminar esa conversación, pasaron el resto del camino hablando sobre la práctica con las demás, el consejo estudiantil, clases, cosas típicas hasta que llegaron al templo donde trabajaba Nozomi.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Elichi –se despidió la mayor

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo que me iré? – Eli la miro y se río

-Aamm, entonces ¿te quedaras un rato más?

-Sip, me quiero quedar un poco más contigo –La rubia le sonrió de manera encantadora, provocando un leve sonrojo en la otra.

-O-oh ya veo… bueno… yo… me iré a cambiar, ya vuelvo.

Nozomi se fue para volver ya en su traje de sacerdotisa, se acerco donde la esperaba su amiga.

-Iré a limpiar por allá, puedes esperarme en ese lugar si quieres, me tardare un poco –Nozomi apunto a unos asientos que estaban debajo de un gran árbol.

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea y donde sea –Eli dijo suavemente, creyendo que su amiga no la había escuchado ya que se había alejado para comenzar su labor, pero no fue así.

_Elichi… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

Pasó alrededor de 20 minutos cuando Nozomi se acerco a Eli, esta levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Te aburres?

-No realmente, es interesante ver como haces tu trabajo –Eli la miró directo a los ojos- me hipnotizas

La peli purpura no sabía que decir, su amiga estaba diciendo muchas cosas raras, lo que le provocaba confundirse.

_Esto no es bueno, me está dando esperanzas sin darse cuenta… esto es malo, debo seguir fingiendo. Rayos Elichiii, me lo estas dificultando demasiado._

-B-bueno, mejor seguiré trabajando –Y con eso se alejó

**_¡AGH! ¡¿Porque tuve que decir eso?! Maldición ahora estoy haciendo que Nozomi se sienta incomoda, BRAVO "Linda e inteligente" Elichka. _**

Eli comenzó a caminar para despejar su cabeza y así evitar volver a decir algo completamente innecesario. Después de 30 minutos Eli estaba sentada otra vez, mirando al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse, se recostó en el asiento y se quedo mirando al cielo, de apoco comenzaban aparecer las estrellas. No sabía cuando había pasado pero Nozomi apareció a su lado de la nada, el cielo ya era purpura oscuro.

**_Qué hermoso es el purpura. _**Eli pensó al ver el pelo de su amiga y a la vez el cielo.

-¿Haz descansado lo suficiente? –se rió débilmente Nozomi

-Jajaja, creo que sí –Eli se puso de pie- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sip

-¿No te aburriste demasiado? –La mayor pregunto comenzando a caminar

-Para nada –Eli se detuvo un momento, quedando un paso detrás de su amiga- te lo dije

Nozomi solo río. Ambas chicas siguieron su camino en dirección a las escaleras, al llegaron allí Nozomi dio un mal paso y perdió su equilibrio. Se fue hacia delante, su brazo derecha se adelanto para no golpear con su cara, mientras que su brazo izquierdo buscaba algo, lo que sea y lo encontró; aunque más viene ese algo encontró el brazo de ella. Sintió como ese algo que la sujetaba la tiró con fuerza hacia atrás, sintió como dos brazos la envolvieron fuertemente. Nozomi abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado en el instante en que ese algo la había sujetado, e intento entender lo que estaba pasando.

Eli que estaba un paso más atrás de Nozomi había reaccionado rápidamente al ver que su querida amiga casi cae de las escaleras. Al lograr tomar uno de sus brazos, al tomarlo la tiro con fuerza en dirección opuesta, el cuerpo de Nozomi toco levemente el de Eli producto de la fuerza que ella había aplicado, la rubia ya no lo podía seguir resistiendo y la abrazo con fuerza, sabía que Nozomi ya no estaba en peligro, pero aún así no quería soltarla temiendo que si lo hacia su amiga caería. La rubia se preguntaba si la mayor podía sentir sus rápidos latidos, en ese momento decidió que no podía seguir negando sus sentimientos.

-E-Elichi –Nozomi la llamo suavemente. Ella en ese momento sentía como las mariposas volaban alocadamente en su interior, se preguntaba si su amiga se sentía de la misma forma que ella en ese preciso momento

Eli reaccionó y la soltó levemente, pero no por completo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Gracias a ti, sí –Nozomi miró a Eli a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba muchas emociones, en especial agradecimiento y amor.

-Nozomi… lo siento, pero… yo… no puedo seguir con esto

Eli tomo entre sus manos la cara de su amiga, vio en la mirada de ella confusión. La rubia cerró la distancia que las separaba, siguió inclinándose hasta que al fin sus labios se tocaron suavemente. El beso fue cálido, cariñoso y tierno, ambas disfrutaban el contacto con la otra, esperando que no se terminara ese momento. Lamentablemente necesitaban tomar aire así que Eli fue la que rompió el beso.

-Elichi…

-Nozomi… -en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho realmente- ¡Ah! ¡Losientomuchonoseloqueestab-!

-Elichi… –Nozomi llamo su nombre con suavemente, casi en un susurro

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo, no lo volveré a hacer, pero por favor no me odies lo prome—

-Elichi –Nozomi la volvió a llamar esta vez un poco más fuerte, levanto la cabeza y la miró con seriedad- … otra vez

-Lo siento, ¿Qué?

-El beso… de nuevo –La peli purpura estaba completamente roja y que Eli no entendiera el mensaje la frustraba

-No entiendo

-¡Que me beses otra vez! –esta vez Nozomi gritó

-¡¿E-Eeeeeh?! –Eli estaba sorprendida- ¿de verdad quieres que te vuelva a besar?

-S-sí –respondió tímidamente

-Muy bien, como la señorita ordene

Eli acercó su cara y besó a Nozomi otra vez, aun que esta vez el beso fue un poco menos tierno y más apasionado ya que ambas estaban listas y preparadas mentalmente. Se volvieron a separar, Eli abrazó a la mayor fuertemente.

-Nozomi… se que será difícil de creer, pero… te amo –Eli estaba realmente nerviosa- tu… ¿que sientes por mi?

-Elichi se que te quería más que como una amiga desde la primera vez que te vi –Nozomi la miraba con ternura y amor, Eli pensaba que se derretiría en cualquier momento- y con el tiempo esos sentimientos solo fueron haciéndose más fuertes, en pocas palabras, también te amo Elichi

-Gracias –Eli comenzó a llorar- en ese momento en que casi caes, en esa simple fracción de segundos pensé que te podía perder, que te golpearías y te perdería, que no estarías más a mi lado, dolió más que cualquier cosa en este mundo pensar eso, todo eso en solo un par de segundos. Así que he decidido que no dejare que te escapes de mí, no puedo dejarte ir, ya no, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de escuchar eso –Nozomi dijo entre sollozos- no te permitiré que te alejes de mi tampoco, prepárate para estar estancada conmigo el resto de tu vida

-Nada me gustaría más

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

-Ne Elichi –Nozomi la llamo desde la cocina

-¿Si?

-Pueees… -Nozomi se acerco a su nueva novia con dos tazas de té, las coloco en la mesa y la miró directamente a los ojos- hay algo que te quería pedir ahora que somos pareja

-¿Qué cosa?

-Podemos… ¿hacerlo en la escuela?, en la terraza me gustaría cuando todas ya se hayan ido y ya sea tarde y podamos ver el atardecer desde allí

-¿Ha-hacerlo? ¡No hay manera que podamos hacer algo como eso en la escuela!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Nos pueden descubrir y sería vergonzoso, además me gustaría que lo hiciéramos en un lugar más cómodo… como una cama, es lo normal ¿no? –Eli estaba completamente roja, no esperaba semejante petición por parte de Nozomi y menos que le explicara porque estaba mal

-…Elichi –Nozomi la miro divertida- yo me refería a besarnos otra vez, en la terraza

-¿Eh?

-No puedo creer que Elichi ya esté pensando ese tipo de cosas cuando solo llevamos un par de horas siendo pareja –dijo divertida y con una mirada juguetona- aún que no te culpo… yo también lo he pensado E-li-chi

-¡Mooo! ¡Nozomiiiiiii!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fanfic fue inspirado en una canción llamada kiss me again de we are in the crowd, solo eso gracias por leer ;) saluuudos!<strong>


End file.
